goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Bad Life of Daniel
The Bad Life of Daniel is a American adult animated sitcom created by TigerMario2002, Seth MacFarlane, Richard Appel, and Mike Henry for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The series centers on an 14 year old teenage boy named Daniel Wyatt. All of the show's episodes first air on FOX although the only episodes that didn't air first on FOX was the 4 pilot episodes of the series that aired in 1982, 1983, 1984, and 1985 as well as Season 1 of the series as they all aired in syndication and CBS before being moved to FOX during Season 2. The show first originated with a TV Special aired in 1975 titled "The Wyatt Family" which was later retooled into the The Bad Life of Daniel pilot episodes from 1982, 1983, 1984 and 1985 that lead to the show. The series was conceived by TigerMario2002 after doing The Real Ghostbusters. TigerMario2002 centered the show on a 14 year old teen boy named Daniel Wyatt. It had Jeff Wyatt, his wife Susan Wyatt, the main character Daniel Wyatt, his twin sisters Jenny and Menny Wyatt, his younger baby brother, Stuart Wyatt, and his about the same age brother, Joey Wyatt. The show is mostly rated either TV-Y7-FV (only on Toon Disney (Now Disney XD), locally syndicated reruns on UPN Kids/Disney's One Too, Fox Kids, and Kids' WB, NickToons, Nickelodeon, and Cartoon Network on these channels the show is heavily edited.) ,TV-PG or TV-14 although on Adult Swim and TBS (both when it aired uncut only), it's rated TV-MA. A spin-off series, The Paul Show, featuring Paul, aired from September 27, 1999 to May 19, 2013. The Bad Life of Daniel is a joint production by Fuzzy Door Productions, Williams Street, Diet Cola Entertainment, Cartoon Network, Sony, 20th Century Fox Television and syndicated by 20th Television. In 2013, TV Guide ranked The Bad Life of Daniel the second Greatest TV Cartoon of All Time. Since 2013, the show is animated in flash animation instead of GoAnimate. Premise '''Characters The show revolves around the adventures of Daniel Wyatt and his family. His family consists of father Jeff Wyatt, a bumbling yet well-intentioned blue-collar worker; Susan, a stay-at-home mother and piano teacher who is a member of the wealthy Smokealottaweed Family; Jenny, who is an twin with Menny, she is the awkward teenage daughter who is constantly ridiculed and ignored by the family; Menny, the teenage daughter who is constantly noticed and respected way more in the family than Jenny; Chris, Daniel's about the same age brother who is popular in school like Daniel; and Stuart, the infant son who always tries to take over the world. Living with the family is their witty, smoking, martini-swilling, sarcastic, English-speaking anthropomorphic dog Marty Wyatt, though he is still considered a pet in many respects. Also, there a big black and white cat who does the same thing as Marty, whose name is Alex Wyatt. Recurring characters appear alongside the Wyatt family. These include the family's neighbors: former criminal/race car driver The Joker; African American rapper Ice Cube, singer paraplegic police officer Morty, his wife Brittney their baby daughter Jennifer; neurotic Jewish pharmacist Eustance, his wife Muriel, and their geeky and annoying son Devin; and actor Adam West. TV news anchors Phil Tucker and Tierra Jermenos, Asian reporter Tricia Takanawa Jr. and Blaccu-Weather''meteorologist Ollie Williams the 3rd also make frequent appearances. Actors Adam West and James Woods guest star as themselves in various episodes. This show is also notable for parodying popular musicians, actors, and basketball players either being voiced by theirselves or impersonated by TigerMario2002: or various people in the cast. '''Setting' The primary setting of The Bad Life of Daniel is Dreamland, a fictional district of Providence, Rhode Island Development Production Voice Cast Further information: List of The Bad Life of Daniel cast members and ''List of The Bad Life of Daniel guest stars'' TigerMario2002 voices four of the main characters: Jeff Wyatt, Marty Wyatt, Daniel Wyatt and Alex Wyatt. Daniel's voice is based on one of TigerMario's childhood friends in elementary named Oscar. Alex's voice is based on one of TigerMario's teachers when he was in middle school. He also provides voices of various other recurring and one-time-only characters such as Wu Lee who is Daniel's Chinese Friend, Death, Jesus Christ and God, Green Lanturn, Woody Woodpecker, Stan Streeter, Dank Hill, Frank Hill, Benny Hill, Reactar Dog, Johnny Brown, the Strawberry wearing guy and more. Stuart Wyatt. Since TigerMario2002 had a strong vision for these characters, he chose to voice them himself, believing it would be easier than for someone else to attempt it. TigerMario2002 drew inspiration for the voice of Jeff based on the voice of British actor Laurence Olivier for his performance in the 1972 mystery thriller film Sleuth. TigerMario2002 based Marty's voice on the famous "Man of A Thousand Voices" Mel Blanc normal speaking voice however as show went on, the voice changed into a deep raspy Tigger-like voice minus the lisp. Stuart's voice was similar and based on the Gremlins voice being higher pitched in earlier seasons. TigerMario2002 also provides the voices for various other recurring and one-time-only characters, most prominently those of the Wyatts' neighbor The Joker, news anchor Phil Tucker, and Susan's father, Lester Smokealottaweed. On the 1986 Pliot episode which aired on The GoAnimate Variety Hour, Jeff Wyatt, Marty Wyatt, Stuart Wyatt, the Wyatts' neighbor The Joker, news anchor Phil Tucker, and Susan's father, Lester Smokealottaweed were all originally voiced by Mel Blanc. A joke made in the episode "Robert Robs Rob", when Ryan Clam and Brian Coster meets as they sound so similar. Gary Owens (1987-1991) and Jeff Bergman (1992-present) primarly voices Devin Silverman and Jasper. Gary Owens was the original voices and he stated that he did an impression of the character Buffalo Bill from the thriller film The Silence of the Lambs during his audition. Owens was doing the voices for 4 years then he announced that he'll quit the show to do his work as a more famous DJ where Bergman who already was on payroll for voicing Looney Tunes featured in the show was hired to be the new and current voice as of 2018. On the 1979 TV Special as well as the 1982, 1983, 1984 and 1985 pilots, Devin Silverman and Jasper was originally voiced by Mel Blanc. Tress MacNeille (1979-1999) and Alex Borstein (2000-present) voice Jeff's wife Susan Wyatt, Asian correspondent Tricia Takanawa Jr, Loretta Brown, and Susan's mother Josie Smokealottaweed. Tress MacNeille originally first played the roles in the 1979 TV Special where she got casted by doing an impression of Marliyn Monroe. MacNeille did the roles until the end of Season 13 as she left the show due to a low pay. Alex Borstein later attained the roles once she auditioned and as of 2018, she is the current voice of Susan Wyatt. June Foray (1979-1996), the singer Aaliyah (1997-2002), Tara Strong ("I Got a Girl, Bum", "Roger's Fun Land", and "Adventures with Terrorists" only) (2001, 2002), and Mila Kunis (2002-present) all voiced Jenny and Menny Wyatt, Jennnifer Bregit the Principal of Mel Blanc High School, Muriel Jones, and Officer Jenni Brown. June Foray first voiced these characters in the 1979 TV Special until 1996 where all her voice roles were recast. Later, Aaliyah voiced these characters starting in 1997 until her death in 2001 from an plane crash. Her last episode voicing any of these characters before her death was "Ronald Goes Nuts" which aired on August 24, 2001 one day before Aaliyah's death. As a result of Aaliyah's death, all of her characters were temporarily retired until two episodes that had Aaliyah's voice were released posthumously which was "Danielman" that aired on December 1, 2001 and "The Great and Magnificent Daniel" which aired on January 13, 2002 both dedicated in her memory which was recorded a year before her death. In the episode "Jenny Strikes Back", Jenny and Menny had no speaking roles because of Aaliyah's death. On the episodes "I Got a Girl, Bum", "Roger's Fun Land", and "Adventures with Terrorists", Tara Strong had voiced all of Aaliyah's characters in that episode since she already voiced some background characters in the same episode. Later, MacFarlane found Mila Kunis who auditioned for Aaliyah's roles because she was exactly sounding like Aaliyah's voices. After this, MacFarlane hired her. Kunis voices Jenny and Menny Wyatt, Jennnifer Bregit the Principal of Mel Blanc High School, Muriel Jones, and Officer Jenni Brown since the episode "When Jeff was Black." Distribution This show is currently distributed by 20th Television in the US and Sony Pictures Television internationally. Because of the ownership of Hanna Barbera by Warner Bros, this is the reason why it is co-produced with Williams Street and Cartoon Network Studios as well as the show being syndicated on Cartoon Network and Adult Swim. Spin-offs The Series had 3 spin-offs. The first one was ''The Paul Show'' starring the character Paul Williams voiced by Jim Henson (in the first 11 episodes) later by Jim Cummings (starting with episode 12). It aired from 1991 to 1993 produced by Jeff Franklin Productions, Michael Jacobs Productions, Hanna Barbera Productions, and TriStar Television without the involvement of 20th Television (although 20th Century Fox Television later picked up the International rights to the series as well as DVD rights) aired on FOX Kids with a TV-Y7-FV rating. The Paul Show was cancelled due to the show runner being fired from FOX. The second spin off was called "The Baby Wyatts" being created by one of the worst directors ever named Uwe Boll, while this series was a prequel to The Bad Life of Daniel aired on FOX from August 1, 1999 to August 30, 1999 with 5 episodes being produced by TriStar Television and 20th Century Fox Television while being rated TV-PG-V for all 5 episodes, this series was cancelled due to low viewership of only 50,000 viewers per airing. This show was the least successful spin-off with negative reviews as well as being called one of the worst shows ever and the animation being bad on this series. The third spin-off titled Adventures of Roger and Kayla which was the most successful spin-off premiering on October 1, 1998 and airing on FOX ever since having critical acclaim for use of improv and originality, this spin-off was produced by Diet Cola Entertainment, Cartoon Network Studios, 20th Century Fox Television, Columbia Pictures Television (1998-1999), Columbia TriStar Television (1999-2002), and Sony Pictures Television (2002-present). Film Adaptions A movie titled ''Daniel's Bad Movie'' was released on May 5, 1994 to universal critical acclaim, grossing $783.2 million over a $54 million budget being distributed by 20th Century Fox (North America, United Kingdom DVD and VHS, and China) and Columbia Pictures (internationally and United Kingdom theatrical, television prints, and blu-ray). 4 sequels were made as well titled [[Daniel 2: Where is Mom?!|''Daniel 2: Where is Mom?!]] released in 1997, [[The Bad Life of Daniel 3: America's Most Wanted|''The Bad Life of Daniel 3: America's Most Wanted]] released in 2001, [[Daniel's Bad Life..Again!!!|''Daniel's Bad Life..Again!!!]] released in 2006, and [[Daniel's Fifth Coming|''Daniel's Fifth Coming]] released in 2011. A fifth sequel titled ''Bad Life of Daniel: Welcome to the Anime'' was released in 2019. Logos Note: This show didn't use the Williams Street/Cartoon Network combination until 2003. Trivia * From the syndicated pilot episode all the way up to the Season 20 finale "That Dumb Bastard", the show was traditionally animated and starting with the Season 21 premiere episode "Roger Loves Cuts", the show is now animated in digital ink and paint animation with better quality as an result. * All TV-MA episodes of the show are rated either TV-PG or in some cases TV-14 when aired on Cartoon Network making this the only show on Cartoon Network that airs with an TV-14 rating as some movies are rated TV-14 when aired on Cartoon Network. Each time an TV-14 rated episode airs, an exclusive parental advisory warning is used at the beginning and before and after each commercial break. * The copyright of the show follows "© of episode 20th Century Fox Television, Inc and Columbia Pictures Television, Inc" from 1982-1996, "© of Episode 20th Century Fox Television and Columbia TriStar Television Distribution" from 1996-2002, and currently uses "© of Episode 20th Century Fox Television and Sony Pictures Television" from 2002-present. * The only episode from the series that is owned by Warner Bros. Television/Turner Entertainment is the TV Special from 1979 (since this special isn't in public domain despite being released on Home Media) although international distribution is by Sony Pictures Television International. Home Media In 1986, the TV Special "The Wyatt Family" which was aired in 1979 along with the 4 pilot episodes that were in 1982, 1983, 1984 and 1985 were all released on VHS by Worldvision Home Video in the US and Columbia Pictures Home Video in conjunction with BBC Video internationally. After this release all VHS releases of the show was released by Worldvision Home Video (as they originally distributed the 1979 TV Special) and Hanna Barbera Home Video in the US from 1989-1995 then 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment in conjunction with Warner Home Video got rights to US home media of the show from 1996 and on. On August 29, 2001 a DVD for titled "The Bad Life of Daniel, The Best of Aaliyah Edition" was released following the death of the singer Aaliyah in a plane crash and this DVD included all episodes centered on the characters Aaliyah had played in the series before her death. The whole first 30 seasons including the TV Special and the 4 pilot episodes from 1982-1985 were released on Blu Ray in a 30 disc pack on September 6, 2016 remastered and restored in color by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and Warner Home Video in North America. Mill Creek Entertainment also released the series on December 5, 2016 in international countries. Category:GoAnimate Series Category:GoAnimate Category:Comedy World Category:20th Century Fox Television shows Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Adult Swim Shows Category:Sony Pictures Television Series Category:Williams Street Series Category:1986 pilots Category:1989 series Category:TV Shows on FOX